


Tap Out

by sir_coriander_cadaverish



Category: Nimona - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_coriander_cadaverish/pseuds/sir_coriander_cadaverish
Summary: Boys will be boys!
Relationships: Ballister Blackheart/Ambrosius Goldenloin
Kudos: 3





	Tap Out

**Author's Note:**

> As an asexual, this is probably the spiciest fanfiction you're ever gonna get from me. So enjoy it while you can ;)

It was a typical Sunday evening at the Institution. The boys were in their room, the air turned drowsy with late summer warmth. "Might snatch a roll from the kitchen later, if the guards aren't down there," Ambrosius said with a bored yawn. He reclined, stretched out on his bed with the lazy air of a 17-year-old who'd finished all of his homework. Ballister was not quite so lucky; he sat nearby, backwards and bow-legged on a wooden chair, busily scratching out an essay for his literature class. Absentmindedly, he replied, "Save a half for me, 'kay?" Ambrosius smiled faintly. "'Course," he said, murmuring idly, "Save a half for my other half." He suddenly broke into a grin and stifled a laugh. Ballister could sense a bad joke coming on. "Mm... _what_." Ambrosius flopped backward onto the bed, covering his face sheepishly with his hand. "Heh heh heh..." Ballister's curiosity peaking, he prompted again, " _What??"  
_"Save a half ...for my bottom half." Ballister twisted around to stare indignantly, open-mouthed, at Ambrosius. "Excuse me!" Ambrosius kept giggling. Ballister shook his head in mock disappointment. "Y'know what? We're switching it up tonight, just because you said that." "Wha- no!" Ambrosius shot up, his eyes wide with surprise. But Ballister simply flashed him a devious grin, his resolve growing. "You heard me," he said. "I'm topping this time." Ambrosius defiantly tossed a pillow at him. "I'd love to see you try!" With a slam of his pencil, Ballister leapt from his chair and, with a playful lunge, tackled Ambrosius onto the bed. Ambrosius cried out, giggling and thrashing in protest as Ballister threw himself on top of Ambrosius and the boys wrestled. "Hey! Hey, that's not fair!" He struggled beneath Ballister's weight as Ballister kissed him all over his face with merciless persistence. "Aack!" Ambrosius cackled, "Get offa me!" As a final power move, Ballister kissed him long and hard on the lips, sat up, and adjusted his loose collar with a proud toss of his hair. "Now do you believe me?" he asked smugly, brushing imaginary dust from his hands. But before he was prepared for it, Ambrosius seized Ballister by the collar and yanked him back down, flipping Ballister around onto his back. Ballister had been caught so off-guard that he went down without a fight, a single gasp escaping him before he found himself gazing up at Ambrosius with dreamy, half-closed eyes. They both panted softly, relishing the moment. Then Ambrosius gave him a triumphant smile, and replied, "Nope," before leaning down and kissing him with finality. Needless to say, he'd won that round.


End file.
